Sobre el fango del norte
by Tifa.Oliver
Summary: Bajo la noche estrellada de la pútrida ciénaga del norte, acromántulas, trolls y hombres lobo acechan, pero no son el enemigo. La sonrisa formará parte del cadáver del mago enamorado, que siente lástima por su asesino.


**Sobre el fango del norte**

― ¿Alguna vez lo has sentido?

― Qué ― Esa única palabra seca y monocorde, fue suficiente para saber que a su maestro no le interesaba su pregunta; pero él ignoraría su desinterés. Quería una respuesta.

La espada centelleaba en su mano derecha cobrándose la vida de todo aquello que encontrara su filo. El aullido moribundo de cinco inferis carbonizados provocó ondas en los charcos de la ciénaga.

―Ya sabes, ...esa, ... esa, ... sensación que las palabras siempre intentan describir sin resultado ... ― Sin dirigirle una mirada al troll, las manos de su instructor le lanzaron sus dagas, dirigidas por un instinto grácil, pero letal. Sus ojos miraban de soslayo al aprendiz que cubría su franco izquierdo. Ni siquiera el temblor de la tierra de un gigantesco cadáver al caer le hizo apartar la vista. Dagas en frente y entrepierna despertaron el lamento agónico lanzado a la noche ― . Sí, ... eso que ... te hace temblar de pánico, aunque no estés en peligro, ...― Los chasquidos de la lengua de fuego en la que convirtió su varita servía de disuasión a las acromántulas―. Que te posee, engulléndote en tal vorágine de contrariedades sin sentido que ... cuyo abrazo, en sí mismo, ya es pura contradicción ... Pues nunca, con nada antes, lo viste todo tan claro. ― La caída sorda de los cadáveres, los ecos de almas desintegradas al paso de los hechizos, se sucedían al compás de las manos de su instructor. El joven asesinaba, blandía la muerte sin distinción, mirando a su aprendiz―. Que, ... que, ...no hace que consigas cualquier cosa, pero te inspira a intentarlo hasta tu último aliento. Hasta que la última gota de tu sangre nutra la tierra. Tus huesos y tu carne se extinguirán,consumidos por la fría caricia del tiempo, afilada e inmisericorde ante todo aquello destinado a perecer...y, aun así, ...con tu nombre ya engullido por el olvido, con todo recuerdo de tu existencia ya enterrado, con tu tumba erosionada por los besos del viento, que te barrerán elevándote al cielo convertido en polvo...aun así ... lo seguirías intentando―. El mago envió su tímida sonrisa a las estrellas. Ausente bajo la belleza de sus guiños de luces, le pasó desapercibido el sonido del acero desenvainado―. Te das cuenta de que no existe lo imperdonable, que el acto más rastrero es justificable. Es la forma más febril de locura, te atrapa, te impregna en el sabor de un anhelo que jamás te supo tan dulce. Porque despiertas, porque nunca supiste lo muerto que estabas... porque por ella, sólo por ella ... te dejarías matar.

La punta plateada surgió de la coraza atravesándole la piel, el pecho, ... y el corazón. Ensartado por la espalda, la katana era lo único que lo mantenía de pie mientras bajaba la vista. La hoja le salía por el pecho grotesca, agresiva, pintada con su propia sangre; entre tinieblas, en sus ojos se reflejaban los hilos escarlatas que paseaban sobre el metal, acumulándose espesos; cayendo por él, viscosos, moteando sus palmas y escurriéndose tibios entre sus dedos.

A su alrededor el viento paró, la oscuridad hizo más cerrada la noche y el hedor del agua estancada se perdió entre el olor metálico de su propia sangre derramada. Aún escuchaba los espasmos cada vez más débiles de su corazón luchando por palpitar abrazado al acero, provocándole una agonía aguda con cada intento mientras su maestro le extraía la espada. Los orbes blancos se alzaron al cielo, sabedores de que sería la última vez que contemplarían algo que no fuera el vacío angosto de la nada. Su fluido vital goteando en el fango con su elegante y rítmico sonido rompía el silencio, tras la desaparición de todos sus enemigos.

Sosteniéndolo por la nuca el que fue su mentor tiraba lentamente del mango, recreándose con el temblor del cuerpo y la sensación del metal deslizándose entre las vísceras de su aprendiz. Tras liberarlo de su agarre, torció la boca mientras el chico se desplomaba ante él como un muñeco roto.

Primero cayó de rodillas. Luego de boca. Había sentido el frío acero deshacer todo el recorrido entre sus órganos internos por los que se abrió paso. A sus oídos llegaba lejano el sonido de las pisadas hundiéndose en el barro, aproximándose, y el golpe sordo de la patada en el costado hubiera dolido, si no fuera por el veneno de la agonía que le entumecía el cuerpo.

Ya bocarriba, de cara a las estrellas. Con los ojos blancos, vidriosos ante la belleza pura, natural y enigmática de la noche, el moribundo se consumía empequeñecido por tamaña perfección celestial. Tan fría, tan brillante ... Le recordaba a ella. Ignorando sus pulmones encharcados o sus jadeos producto de su lucha por respirar, percibió a duras penas como su asesino se arrodillaba a su lado.

― ¿Lo has... sentido ... Ian? ― Sus orbes vidriosas miraban el cielo, evocando su susurro al de un enamorado recostado en el seno de su amante. Privado, suave, lleno de promesas a pesar de su voz ronca y quebrada. La sangre que esputó por la boca, convirtió su sonrisa perdida en una sonrisa chorreante de rojo.

Ian, clavándole los dedos en la piel del cuello, lo incorporó con un tirón salvaje ante una resistencia muerta. Nariz contra nariz, los ojos azules del mentor brillaban como el acero de su espada, fríos como el metal de su hoja forjada en hielo.

―Si he sentido... el qué ― escupió a dos centímetros de su rostro.

La sangre reseca de la cara se cuarteó sobre la piel del joven cuando ensanchó su sonrisa escarlata.

Sus ojos, verdes de nuevo, luchaban de un lado a otro buscando enfocarse, perdidos. Su mano llena de sangre, impulsada esa fuerza proporcionada por la agonía, resbaladiza por el tibio carmín líquido, se aferró temblorosa pero firme a la túnica azul de su maestro. Agachándolo de un tirón pudo hablarle sosteniéndole la mirada.

―Amor...― Su última palabra. El lamento del moribundo, no creó compasión o interés en Ian. Apretando los dientes se deshizo del agarre de ese futuro cadáver impulsándolo hacia atrás. El torso del chico sonó fangoso al abrazo del barro.

El joven se sintió volar la fracción de segundo que duró la caída. Ese instante, sintió el paraíso soplándole suave y fresco en la nuca, agitándole su pelo alborotado suspendido en el vacío. El fin llegó brusco y cruel, con el impacto.

Ya no podía abrir los ojos, habían desaparecido las estrellas. Ni podía vislumbrar como su mentor, de pie, limpiaba el acero de su espada con su mano enguantada. No veía. No sentía. Ya no temblaba. Ya no dolía. Solo llegaba lejano, el sonido del acero limpiándose contra el cuero.

― No. ―La respuesta de Ian llegó vacía, perdida, escueta y solapada por la katana siendo enfundada, pero le llegó. Sus comisuras se elevaron en un vano intento de sonrisa irónica.

El aliento de la muerte lo enmudecía impidiéndole contestar. La caricia de la parca le pareció tan tierna como lo fue su beso, casi dulce con aquellos que debía arrastrar al inframundo.

No sentía nada. Ni el abrazo del barro pegándose a su ropa, ni la calidez del charco rojo que lo envolvía, ni si quiera su propia debilidad, o las extremidades ¿Alguna vez las tuvo?... o la luz del ocaso penetrando la piel de sus párpados ¿Alguna vez la vio? Solo sentía pena.

Profunda y amarga ... compasión.

Sus ojos verdes lloraron una última vez. Entonces, ... La parca no tuvo misericordia. Le arrancó el alma penetrándole su garra en el corazón, retorciéndolo, estrujándolo en su puño hasta reventarlo y tiró. Entonces ...nada.

―"Lo ... siento"― El último pensamiento del joven Potter detuvo su zancada.

Ian ya se alejaba unos pasos cuando le llegaron las disculpas del cadáver que abandonó en el fango. Aún de espaldas, su ojos tornaron hacia el cuerpo inerte. Ese pequeño imbécil enamorado ... aún al borde de la muerte había traspasado sus defensas.

Los rayos del amanecer relucientes y perezosos reflectaron su luz sobre las facciones muertas del mago asesinado, acentuando su intento de sonrisa. Molesto por el sol sobre la ciénaga del norte, el maestro desapareció tranquilo. El aprendiz jamás sabría que le había mentido.

Que Ian amó, confió y lo traicionaron.

En la ciénaga, el cadáver del joven se reblandecía por la humedad de la tierra al calor de la mañana. Su instructor jamás sabría que la ironía de su sonrisa ya desdibujada, se debía a la mentira que vio en su respuesta. Su maestro supo lo que era amar, pero jamás sabría de la lástima que le profesaba su aprendiz por considerarlo incapaz de admitirlo.

Harry, en su último hálito de vida se compadeció de Ian, su asesino, el cual se creía débil.

Solo por haber amado.

Y este es el final de mi fanfic "Harry Potter y el sueño eterno".

Ya, ya,... es broma.. aunque...viendo lo visto... me lo he planteado.

Esto es para aquellos que lo lean, para aquellos que les gusta y para aquellos que lo demuestran gracias a ello sé si lo hago bien o mal

El título es un homenaje a la historia de "El sol sobre las montañas del norte" de mi querida MareiFawn. Una susuaria de Wattpad donde también subo mi historia.


End file.
